Norway
thumb|354pxDie Norway war ein Transatlantikliner, der später zum Kreuzfahrtschiff umgebaut wurde. Sie wurde am 25. Juli 1956 von der französischen Reederei Compagnie Générale Transatlantique als France in Auftrag gegeben und entstand auf der Werft Chantiers de l'Atlantique in St. Nazaire. Am 11. Mai 1960 lief die France vom Stapel und wurde am 6. Januar 1962 von der Werft abgeliefert. Nach einer Jungfernkreuzfahrt kam das Schiff ab dem 3. Februar 1962 auf der Nordatlantikroute zwischen Le Havre und New York City zum Einsatz. Als France Mit einer Länge von 315,53 Metern war die France das bis dahin längste Passagierschiff. Ihre Breite betrug 33,81 Meter, ihr Tiefgang 10,48 Meter. Vermessen war das Vierschraubenschiff mit 66.343 BRT bei einer Verdrängung von 57.607 Tonnen. Die France verfügte über zwölf Decks und war vom Kiel bis zur Mastspitze 67,97 Meter hoch. Ihr Antrieb bestand aus acht Kesseln, die vier Dampfturbinen von CEM-Parsons-Atlantique mit Getriebe antrieben, welche wiederum auf vier Propeller wirkten. Insgesamt verfügte die France über eine Antriebsleistung von 175.000 PS. Bei einem Treibstoffverbrauch von 800 Tonnen pro Seetag erreichte die France eine Dienstgeschwindigkeit von 31 Knoten. Mit einer Maximalgeschwindigkeit von 35,21 Knoten war sie nach der United States der zweitschnellste jemals gebaute Transatlantikliner. Als Norway 1980: Zur Reduzierung des Treibstoffverbrauchs von 800t/Tag auf 200t/Tag wurden der vordere Kesselraum und die äußeren Antriebswellen stillgelegt. Dies reduzierte auch die Dienstgeschwindigkeit auf 18 Knoten bei einer Maximalgeschwindigkeit von nunmehr 26 Knoten. In dem Kesselraum wurden fünf neue Dieselgeneratoren eingebaut, vor allem, um den erhöhten Strombedarf der für den Karibikeinsatz neu eingebauten Klimaanlage abzudecken. Zur besseren Manövrierbarkeit wurden zwei Heck- und drei Bugstrahlruder nachgerüstet. Zur Vergrößerung der außenliegenden Freiflächen wurde am Heck ein flugzeugträgerartiges Pooldeck angebaut. Um auch kleinere, wegen des Tiefgangs eigentlich nicht erreichbare Häfen anlaufen zu können, wurden auf dem Vorschiff zwei 450-Personen Tenderboote mit Hebeanlage installiert. 1990: Aufbau von zwei neuen vorgefertigten Decks bei der Lloyd Werft in Bremerhaven, daher Erhöhung der Verdrängung auf 76.049 BRT. Betrieb als France Der Fahrplan des Schiffes wurde bis 1969 - als die United States Lines den Passagierdienst einstellte - mit dem der SS United States abgestimmt, um im Interesse beider Reedereien einen reibungs- und konfliktlosen Dienst zu ermöglichen. Der Siegeszug der Luftfahrt zeichnete sich jedoch bereits in den 1960er Jahren deutlich ab. Vor allem in den Wintermonaten gingen daher zahlreiche Liner auf Kreuzfahrt, um in wärmeren Gefilden mehr Gäste anzuziehen als auf dem stürmischen Nordatlantik. 1972 brach die France zu ihrer ersten Weltreise auf, die sie auch um Kap Hoorn herum führte, da sie die für die Durchfahrt des Panamakanals erforderliche Panamax-Größe deutlich überschritt. Doch auch Kreuzfahrten vermochten die verbliebenen Ozeandampfer nicht zu retten, da 1974 bereits 70 % des Transatlantikverkehrs auf das Flugzeug entfielen und die dramatische Ölkrise den kostendeckenden Betrieb der „durstigen“ Schiffe völlig unmöglich machte. Die französische Regierung kam daher 1974 zu dem Schluss, der Compagnie Générale Transatlantique die Subventionen zu streichen, auch, um das neue französische Prestige-Projekt, den Bau und Betrieb des Überschall-Passagierflugzeuges Concorde zu finanzieren. Dies bedeutete das sichere Ende für die France. In einer Verzweiflungstat übernahmen Gewerkschafter das Schiff im September 1974 und gingen in der Fahrrinne unmittelbar vor dem Hafen von Le Havre vor Anker. Doch der Protest erreichte nichts – am 9. Oktober 1974 wurde die France außer Dienst gestellt und in einem abgelegenen Hafenbecken am sogenannten „Pier der Vergessenen“ aufgelegt. Die fünfmonatige, ab September 1974 vorgesehene Abschiedskreuzfahrt, wurde gestrichen. Das Schiff drohte völlig zu verfallen. 1975 verfasste der Sänger Michel Sardou einen kritischen Chanson mit dem Refrain „Nennt mich nie wieder France, Frankreich ließ mich fallen...“ („Ne m'appelez plus jamais France, la France m'a laissé tomber...“). Betrieb als Norway Im Mai 1980 verließ die Norway die Werft und stellte sich zunächst in dem Land vor, dessen Namen sie trug. Zehntausende bejubelten die Ankunft des Kreuzfahrtriesen im Heimathafen Oslo, ebenso wie knapp zwei Wochen später in New York City und Miami, ihrem Ausgangshafen für regelmäßige Kreuzfahrten in die östliche Karibik. Allen Unkenrufen zum Trotz entwickelte sich die Norway binnen kürzester Zeit und trotz eines unerfreulichen über eintägigen Stromausfalls auf See im August 1980 zu einem grandiosen Erfolg für die Norwegian Caribbean Line. Mai 2003 – Die Kesselexplosion Am Morgen des 25. Mai 2003 ereignete sich an Bord der Norway, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt nach Beendigung einer siebentägigen Kreuzfahrt im Hafen von Miami lag, eine schwere Kesselexplosion, der acht Besatzungsmitglieder zum Opfer fielen. Viele weitere wurden verletzt. Die Ursache der Explosion ist bis heute (Stand: März 2010) unklar. Die Norway wurde nach Bremerhaven geschleppt, wo sie repariert und im Oktober 2003 wieder in Fahrt gebracht werden sollte. Der Termin wurde später auf Frühling 2004, dann auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben. Verschrottung Das Schiff wurde am 15. August 2006 zum Abbruch in Alang gestrandet. Die Strandung wurde vom Abbruchunternehmen ohne die formale Zustimmung des obersten indischen Gerichts vollzogen. Dieses wurde am 17. August 2006 durch Medienberichte bekannt.Am 25. Juli 2007 wurde bei einer erneuten Sitzung des Supreme Court of India (oberstes indisches Gericht) durch einen Brief des ehemaligen Projektmangers der Norway, Tom Haugen bekannt, dass sich mindestens 5.500 Ionisationsrauchmelder an Bord befinden, die mit dem radioaktiven Isotop Americium 241 arbeiten und ein spezielles Handling bei der Entsorgung erfordern.thumb|324px Am 26. Juli 2007 gewährte der oberste Gerichtshof der Nichtregierungsorganisation Research Foundation for Science, Technology and Natural Resource Policy eine 10-Tages Frist, innerhalb der diese ihre Kritik an der Empfehlung der technischen Kommission des Gerichtshofs zur Erlaubnis des Abbruchs der Norway begründen sollte. Am 11. September 2007 erlaubte das oberste indische Gericht schließlich den Abbruch des Schiffs. Die Nichtregierungsorganisation Indian Platform on Shipbreaking legte unter der Leitung von Gopal Krishna Widerspruch gegen das Urteil vom 11. September ein, im Oktober wurde jedoch bereits die Inneneinrichtung von Bord des Schiffs geholt und zum Verkauf angeboten. Das Schiff wurde 2008 zerlegt. Kategorie:Passagierschiff Kategorie:Schiff Kategorie:Französisch